Digimon Tamers: The Hunter's Chronicles
by Shogun of Ransei
Summary: Set nine years after the D-Reaper event (Final broadcast episode of Digimon Tamers) a young man from the U.S.A. sets out to repair the degrading barrier between the human and digital worlds by any means possible with his partner Dorumon...but during his mission he stumbles upon an enemy more dangerous than even the D-Reaper was...
1. Prologue: A Tale to Tell

Prologue-A Tale to tell

He was tucked away sleeping in my overcoat as I sat there reading the menu in the dining car of a train bound for the east coast. I was running from what I had done to a group of people who all they wanted to do was hang out with each other and find a way to stop the violence. I sought something as well for you see I was a scientist and I was studying the degradation of the barrier between our world and the digital world as well as the different evolution paths of digimon. I had studied it for so long that it had become an obsession and this obsession had nearly swallowed me. I'd nearly lost my friend because of my own flaws, it was these flaws that allowed a group of madmen to gain control of him, it allowed them to gather data on the monster he had become, and I would never allow them to get away with it. I ordered bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and pancakes with powder sugar. I was ordering a lot because I knew that when Dodomon smelt the food he'd be awake in a second and be extremely hungry. I sat there sipping my coffee when I realized I was being watched.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I inquired without even turning around, "or are you going to join me for breakfast?"

Moving to sit at my table was a man in a black suit, sunglasses, and dirty blond hair. His name was Yamaki and he was one of the people I'd wronged in the past…and he was more than likely here to place me under arrest.

"So what are you going to have?" I chuckled, "It's on me Yamaki."

"Are you hoping to bribe me with a meal?" Yamaki hissed under his breath so only I could hear him.

"No…I'm just trying to remain civilized," I answered calmly as they brought my food out and the lump in my jacket stirred.

I smiled as Dodomon emerged from my jacket and cautiously sniffed the air before I fed him a piece of bacon.

"I can't believe he still trusts you after what you did to him," Yamaki growled.

"What do you know about the incident Yamaki?" I asked frowning as I fed another piece of bacon to Dodomon.

"I know you led four others down a path of destruction," he snarled at me, "and I know what you and your scientist buddies did to digimon!"

"Yamaki you persecute me without knowing my side of the story," I sighed.

"Then why don't you explain," Yamaki hissed, "from the beginning."

"Very well," I sighed feeling tired, "As you know four others besides myself held the same goal as me…to rebuild the digital wall and advance the digital race known as digimon."

"Whatever," Yamaki hissed, "You just wanted pow-,"

"You will listen to what I've to say," I snarled slamming my gauntleted fist down, "and then you may judge me."

My black gauntleted hand was also my digivice and inscribed on it in digicode was the saying "I'm the Alpha and Omega…the Beginning and the End". The armor extended all the way up my arm. I'd sought to repair the degrading digital barrier and to strengthen digimon by awakening their latent abilities but this drew people with much darker desires to me…and these people nearly cost me everything.

"Now in the beginning I wished to continue my father's work," I began, "But it evolved into something more like an obsession."

This is my first digimon story and it takes place in America at an unnamed college set in Season 3 or Digimon tamers with the time line set a about nine years after the fall of the D-Reaper…enjoy…

New Characters Introduced-

Conner Lyser

Digimon Partner-Dorumon

Home Nation-U.S.A

Signature Card-Doru Katana, Dramon DNA

Age-19

Family-Mother (Estranged), Father (Unknown/Missing)

Gender-Male

Personality-quiet, manipulative, confident, caring, aggressive, driven, cunning

Appearance-short brown hair, glasses, emerald eyes

Digimon Partner-Dorumon

Bio-

This young man attends a U.S. college and studies history publicly but secretly he studies Digimon and the degrading boundary between the real world and the digital world. He wields a modified D-reader that is mounted on an armored gauntlet that extends up his entire arm and allows him to wield digitally manifested weapons. He is a quiet young man who is seen as an expert in the field of history but often hides his prodigy level abilities at digital sciences by performing poorly publicly. He has a dorm roommate but has never seen him due to his own extreme schedule that has him attending classes extremely early and late at night so the only time he has off is midday which is when most people have their own classes. His Digimon is able to evolve along three different courses if conditions are met.


	2. Day 1-A Man Clad in Black

Chapter 1 (Day 1)-The man clad in black

I stood in the rain looking at the buildings before me…it was where the next stage of my life…I was gripping a navy blue duffle bag. I was wearing a black trench coat that I hadn't bothered to shut, a simple pair of oval glasses, a grey shirt, black cargo pants, black leather boots, and a black hat…the hat looked like a fedora except that the back part of the hat curled upwards and there was three small different colored feathers…I tightened my grip on my bag as I walked into the university…I was wearing a set of black leather gloves that were hiding the fact that I my entire right arm and hand was armored completely in black metal…I stopped at the front desk and waited for the receptionist to finish talking to a girl with raven black hair, a maroon sweater, and blue jeans…I didn't pay her much attention as I was too busy examining my surroundings…the university was a beautifully decorated and was immaculate in its upkeep…I was so in awe of my surrounds that I didn't see the now finished receptionist beginning to look rather upset that I was wasting time.

"Excuse me," she barked as I jumped, "I've not all day…Name?"

"Conner Lyser," I answered turning my attention to her.

She began muttering my name as she looked down a list, "You're in room 23a…in building 4…and you'll have 1 roommate."

She said all this as I took the keys from her hand and turned on my heel and strode out of the building…

I entered a different building that was nothing but dorms…it wasn't as ornate as the main entrance but it was still beautifully decorated…though a little bland for my tastes…the walls and floor were carpeted in the same beige colored carpet and the ceiling were tan colored tiles. I walked down the hall until I reached room 23a and when I pushed open the door I found a small room with a couch facing a decent T.V. a dining room table with four chairs and a complete kitchen on the far wall…on the left and right side of the room were each a door that led to a separate room that I guessed were bedrooms…and I was proven right when I opened the left door and stepped through to find a spacious room with dark blue carpet and blue painted walls…the lights were off and a single bed sat in the corner with a single pillow and a thick wool blanket.

"I've seen better lodgings," I sighed tossing my duffle bag onto my new bed, "Now I just have to wait for that delivery."

No sooner had I said that then there was a knock on the door which I promptly opened to reveal a haggard looking UPS guy and three large trunks, several large duffle bags, and a large cardboard box.

"Look can you just sign this so I can go?" the man asked a frenzied look in his eyes before he whispered, "I need a vacation."

I signed with a slight smile before the man grabbed the clipboard muttering something about voices and how he's been working too long. When he was out of sight I quickly moved all of trunks and duffle bags to my room but I left the box sitting out in the hallway.

"So when were you going to decide to help me?" I asked the cardboard box.

"You never asked me to help you my lord," a voice answered teasingly.

"It was common sense Doru," I sighed as I pulled the box inside, "You're just lucky you're just so damn cute!"

"My lord I had to ride in a box all the way here," Doru sighed, "Have some mercy."

"Oh and I take it that the UPS guy's attitude can be explained by something other than you entertaining yourself?" I asked snidely already knowing the answer.

"What…I got bored my lord," Doru sighed as he popped out of the box revealing t-rex like creature with a little pair of wings on its back, an orange gem on its forehead, and purple and white fur.

"I don't care how bored you got damn it," I cursed the worry evident in my voice, "If it's found out by Hypnos that we're here we'll be in serious trouble."

"Hypnos is all the way in Japan my lord," Doru sighed, "How would they find out about us here in America?"

"They've plenty of people all over the world keeping an eye out for rouge digimon," I answered as Dorumon and I entered our room and began setting up our command center, "After the D-Reaper incident nine years ago they've tightened the security measures…not to mention more people know about digimon then they did a few years ago."

"Yes my lord but it's still not widely known about what actually went down," Dorumon countered as I set up my laptop and networked it with the four other modems I had up and running, "The governments of the world did a very decent job of covering it up…but I must ask my lord…why are you only setting up four modems?"

"If I set up all twenty Hypnos will be alerted to my increased presence on the net," I answered as I began hacking the cameras all around the city, "If I don't have the proper security in place then each new modem will draw more and more attention to me…it will take me most of the year before I'll be able safely network all twenty modems…and even then I'll be running the risk of drawing unwanted attention from the other side."

"You mean one of the Digimon Sovereigns don't you my lord?" Dorumon inquired looking extremely sad, "I wonder what they would think of me for what I'm attempting to do?"

"Who cares," I answered patting Doru on the snout, "As long as you believe in what we're doing who cares what your past masters think."

"I was a knight though," Dorumon sighed sadly, "Sworn to protect the digital world and its inhabitants…but now…"

"You're still protecting them just in your own way," I reassured, "and hey…in my eyes you're still that knight you were when we first met."

"You really think that?" Dorumon inquired as I finished setting up my network.

"Yes I do," I answered truthfully, "A knight is more than a title…it's a state of mind…a willingness to do what is right even if other's perceive it as wrong."

"Thank you my lord," Doru stated smiling, "Thank you for reminding me of our goals…of why I chose to follow you."

"It's alright Doru," I stated patting his snout once again, "Why don't you get some rest…it's going to be a few hours before I finish setting up the databanks and everything else."

"If you're sure my lord," Doru nodded curling up on my bed and closing his eyes before he steadily started snoring.

I felt guilty over what had befell Doru…it was after all completely my fault…nine years ago weeks before the D-Reaper incident I had stumbled into the digital world…an innocent ten year old child…well more innocent than I am now…and I got lost among the beauty and savagery of that world. I had been exploring an area known as the Dark Mountains when I had been ambushed by an evil digimon known as Lady Devimon…only to be saved by a holy knight…who then gave up all of its power to get me out of the digital world…and he quickly became my partner on our arrival in the human world…we've been inseparable ever since…and he had never again achieved his holy knight form again…we both suspected that this was a punishment for aiding a human…for aiding me…these thoughts plagued me for the rest of the night…

-five hours later-

The storm had picked up in intensity asI and Doru stood on a skyscraper gazing out over the city…one of my sensors had gone off alerting me to the imminent arrival of at least one rouge digimon.

"Dorumon do you sense it yet?" I inquired turning my gaze towards my friend.  
"Yes my lord," he answered smiling, "The park just ahead…it will be appearing there shortly."

"Then let us prepare," I chuckled drawing a card from a deck strapped to my upper arm, "Dramon D.N.A. activate!"

As I shouted this Dorumon evolved into a yellow raptor like digimon with silver Chrome Digizoid armor…this new digimon was a champion level digimon called Reptiledramon.

"Digi-modify Rocket Boosters activate!" I yelled as a set of turbines appeared on his back and I quickly jumped aboard his back, "Let's take off towards the park…alright Reptiledramon."  
"As you wish my lord," he growled as he activated his boosters and we streaked across the sky…

-The Park-

I looked around the park as it was obscured in fog to see two large silhouettes trashing the fountain in the center of the park…we moved closer to reveal that both of our targets were Ogremon.

"Get ready Reptiledramon," I whispered drawing another card, "Activate Guerrilla Specialist."

This card would double the damage delivered to an enemy if caught unaware…

"Ambush Crunch!" Reptiledramon shouted as he launched himself upon one of the Ogremon and began tearing out the digimon's throat with extreme prejudice but the second Ogremon moved behind my partner and raised his club to smash him but I couldn't allow that.

"Digi-modify Speed Booster!" I shouted activating the card as Reptiledramon took off with a burst of speed evading the attack but the downed Ogremon wasn't so lucky and was eradicated by its allies attack.

"Crash Charge!" Reptiledramon yelled using boosted speed to ram into the remaining Ogremon shattering it with its powerful charge.

"And that's all she wrote," I stated extending my hands forward as the data collected into two orbs known as Digi-Cores…or basically what made the digimon itself, "Those two will barely put a dent into our mission."

"We could always harvest more," Reptiledramon suggested as he devolved into Dorumon, "Or would that cause problems?"

"It would cause many problems," I yawned tucking the cores into my coat pockets, "If we harvest too many it will draw the attention of our enemies…and we are in no condition to face Hypnos Agents…Now come we are returning to our dorm."

Dorumon nodded as we quickly set out hoping to once again reach the school without being noticed…but unknown to us we were already under the watchful eyes of another…

Here Ends Chapter 1…Next is Chapter 2 (Day 2)-The Magician…So here ends chapter 1 of my digimon fanfic…so please read and review and thank you for taking the time to read this…

Digimon that appeared in this Chapter-

Ally Digimon-

Dorumon

is a Beast Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from "**D**IGITAL **OR U**NKNOWN **MON**STER". Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems that it was tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon.

Attacks

Dash Metal

: Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging, although it has more power if it stands still and accumulates power before firing.

Metal Cannon

: Fires an iron sphere from its mouth.

Hyper Dash Metal

: Dashes around the battlefield at extreme speeds while firing iron spheres from its mouth at high rates of fire

Dino Tooth:

Bites down on the foe with powerful jaws

Reptiledramon

It transformed itself from a wild Digimon that possessed a predatory instinct into a basis for modifications, in order to reliably bring down its targets. Because the ferocious nature it possesses is too strong for its organic body to bear, it remodeled them with their corresponding weight in pure Chrome Digizoid metal, restraining their capacity for movement. However, whether it has high power output and flying ability or not is due largely to the organic body of the wild Digimon, before it was modified. Although it's small, if it gradually releases those abilities, it has the capability to easily bring down even a massive Digimon in a single blow.

Attacks

Crash Charge

: Attacks with an assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of its Chrome Digizoid metal armor.

Ambush Crunch

: Leaps upon the opponent and instantly bites and rends their vitals with its sharp teeth.

Enemy Digimon-

Ogremon

is an Evil Digimon and a bounty hunter by reputation, earning the nick name _"_Digimon Hunter". His arch-nemesis is Leomon and has counterparts in Fugamon and Hyogamon. He carries a bone club that is said to be a femur of a slain SkullGreymon.

Attacks

Pummel Whack: Fires dark energy from his fist.

Bone Cudgel: Whacks enemies with his club.

Strong Maul: Mauls his enemies savagely.


End file.
